1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool support structure for a spinning reel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spool support structure for a spinning reel for rotatably mounting a spool on a spool shaft that is movable forward and backward with respect to a reel unit.
2. Background Information
A conventional spinning reel generally includes a reel unit that rotatably supports a handle, a rotor, and a spool that is rotatably mounted to a spool shaft. The spool of the spinning reel is movable forward and backward with respect to the reel unit. The spool includes a bobbin portion around the outer periphery of which fishing line is wound and in the inner periphery of which the spool shaft is mounted. The spool also has a large diameter tubular skirt portion that is arranged on the rear end of the bobbin portion. The spool shaft is non-movably mounted on a rear end portion of the bobbin portion. An annular member that limits the rearward movement of the spool is disposed on the rear end portion of the bobbin portion. In addition, a front drag type of spinning reel also includes a drag mechanism inside the bobbin portion. The drag mechanism includes a plurality of drag plates.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-204640 discloses a spool that is mounted on a spool shaft by bearings. This type of spool is rotatably mounted on the spool shaft by two bearings, e.g., ball bearings. These bearings are disposed on the inner periphery of the bobbin portion, and are retained therein by a tubular retaining member that is non-rotatably mounted on the outer periphery of the spool shaft. A rear end portion of the retaining member contacts the annular member, and the retaining member is pushed or has a force exerted on it in a rearward direction by the bobbin portion. In addition, a through hole is formed in the retaining member, and a threaded portion is formed in the spool shaft that connects with the through hole. The retaining member is non-rotatably coupled to the spool shaft by inserting and screwing a pin member such as an Allen set-screw into the through hole and the threaded portion. Here, by contacting the rear end portion of the retaining member with the annular member, the drag mechanism can move and the drag plates can be pushed rearward because movement of the spool rearward is restricted.
There are times, while using the aforementioned conventional spinning reel, when one wants to weaken the drag mechanism to enhance the pleasure of catching a fish. Thus, when the drag mechanism is weakened, the pushing force that pushes the drag plates rearward will be reduced. When the pushing force of the drag plates is reduced, the force of the bobbin portion that pushes the retaining member rearward will be reduced. When this occurs, since the Allen set-screw passes through the through hole formed in the retaining member, wobbling may result due to the presence of a gap between the retaining member and the Allen set-screw. When the retaining member is wobbly, it may prevent the spool from smoothly moving forward and backward.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved spool support structure for a spinning reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.